Leg Post 7
In Leg Post 7, Sirs Aggravain and Calogrevance rush to aid the dying Sir Isolde as her husband, Sir Tristram, pounds on the glass. She used all her power to revive her husband and had to be taken to the Medical Wing of Outpost Finagle by medical droids. King Arthur, still in his hotel room with Sir Gawain and Newrias, is interrupted by several reports from his knights before receiving the most dire of news - the sabotage of his cheese farm. In the Medical Wing, Anglia FitzLincoln is considering her heritage as the daughter of Anglitora and Tom a'Lincoln, their fake marriage and her subsequent life in England. Her grandfather's projection still looms over her and the dead body of her mother and curses that Europe has fallen from God's grace. When Isolde is brought in, Prester John vows that Anglia would help him destroy the corruption. Space Camelot Bad News Location: Arena Characters: Sir Tristram | Sir Isolde of the White Hands | Sir Calogrevance | Sir Aggravain Anger fills the stalls of the arena as they watch their new champion cut down from behind. Yet even as they boo the man begins to rise again, his wounds healed and his life restored. Jeers become cheers as he will live to entertain them another day but the man doesn't celebrate. He stares around, wild-eyes and surprised. Sir Tristram tosses his weapon aside and looks into the crowds. A man born on the deserts of Arabia he is used to using his eyes to scan for signs of movement and he sees his wife deteriorating. He runs at her, but the forcefield around the arena would keep him out - all he can do is pound his gloved fist against it in desperation. The theme music - which he was asked to choose as his victory tune - was blaring in the background but sounded hazy and muddled. The song, "The Magic PositionThe Magic Position (song) article, Wikipedia." by Patrick WolfPatrick Wolf article, Wikipedia., is about as peppy and uplifting as they come and a not very subtle joke for his magic-wielding wife. Fortunately there were other knights in the crowd. Sir Calogrevance: "Lady Isolde! No!" The seriousness of the situation could be told by Calogrevance's shortness of sentence. Sir Tristram: "Save her!" Tristram continues pounding against the invisible shield and the people start to pay attention. They turn and huddle as Sir Calogrevance and Sir Aggravain try to resuscitate the unconscious Isolde of the White Hands. She hangs limp in the arms of the honourable Calogrevance while Aggravain uses his height and strength to clear the crowd to let medical droids rush in. People oblige and even offer what little aid they could. Aggravain and one of the crowd help the droids to put her onto a laser-stretcher and the droids tramp their way back out. The last Sir Tristram sees of her, she is alive. Location: Hotel | Arthur's Hotel Room Characters: King Arthur | Newrias | Sir Gawain | The Red Cross Knight | Sir Robin Dagonet | Sir Bors | Sir Palamedes | Sir Caelia Arthur is relaxing in his gaudy hotel room, which is far more European than Europe actually is. He drinks a glass of dandelion and burdock while Sir Gawain necks a bottle of wine. King Arthur: "Drink much more of that and I'll have to carry you out of here." He pauses. King Arthur: "Or at least I'll order someone to carry you out." Sir Gawain: "But Uncle Arthur! I'm free for one whole knight! I mean night... free of my parents!" King Arthur: "Gawain, you're a night -- I mean knight of the round table. Your parents don't honestly keep tabs on you, do they?" Sir Gawain: "Damn right they bloody do. Always treating me like a kid." King Arthur: "You're like, what, twenty-six?" Sir Gawain: "Eighteen!" King Arthur: "Wow. You drink way too much if you look that old already." Newrias: "I'll carry him out for you, my king!" Sir Gawain: "Oi! Watch it, pipsqueak!" Gawain almost falls over the coffee table but manages to steady himself at the last minute. He then falls over anyway. King Arthur: "Okay, now you can carry h--" There's a loud, desperate knock the door. Newrias, the young drow boy, looks to his new king. Arthur just shrugs. King Arthur: "Come in!" The doors bursts open and The Red Cross Knight, minor character extraordinaire, comes in, panting. The door slams shut behind him. The Red Cross Knight: "Sire! Terrible news! The Queen has been kidnapped by King Caradoc!!" Arthur sprays dandelion and burdock everywhere. King Arthur: "WHAT!!?" The door bangs again. King Arthur: "COME IN!" Sir Robin Dagonet bursts in and runs straight into the kneeling Red Cross Knight and promptly falls flat on his face - that face colliding with Gawain's crotch, who then squeaks like the pip he insulted earlier. Robin scrambles to his feet, falling over the Red Cross Knight two more times, before he salutes. King Arthur: "What're you doing? Saluting hasn't been invented yet!" Sir Robin: "Oh right, yeah!" He gets down to one knee. Sir Robin: "Sire! We rescued Queen Guinevere!" King Arthur: "Well that was quick." Sir Robin: "But Lady Anglitora has died." King Arthur: "How did--" There's another pounding at the door. King Arthur: "Who the hell is it this time!?" Sir Bors, the good and wholesome knight, enters with grace, dignity and doesn't fall over anyone. Sir Robin: "Show off." King Arthur: "Not falling over people is not showing off, Sir Robin! It's how normal people enter rooms!" Sir Bors gets on one knee. Sir Bors: "My king! Grave news! Sir Tristram almost fell in battle but was revived by his wife, Sir Isolde." King Arthur: "So he's okay?" Sir Bors: "Yes. Unfortunately it almost cost Isolde her life. She is in the medical wing of Outpost Finagle now." King Arthur: "Jesus Christ!!" The knights wince at the blasphemy. King Arthur: "Why is all this bad stuff happening all at once? Who smashed a mirror!? Did anyone see a black cat about?" Sir Bors: "Isn't a black cat good luck?" King Arthur: "I think it changes country-to-country." There's another knock at the door. King Arthur: "Oh for God's sake. Come!" The knights reel from a second blast of blasphemy. Sir Palamedes rushes in. And falls on Sir Robin. Sir Robin: "Thank you for joining me at the bottom of the idiot pile!" He grins but Palamedes just gives his report from flat on his back. Sir Palamedes: "Sire! Sir Kay and Sir Bedivere are being attacked by giants!" Arthur pauses in consideration. King Arthur: "Honestly, I think that's normal for them. I'd be more worried if nothing was happening to them. Next time, bring me some real news like everyone else." Sir Palamedes: "Sorry Sire." Another knock. King Arthur: "Why doesn't this hotel have a doorbell?" Sir Gawain: "What's a doorbell?" King Arthur: "A bell... on the door." Sir Gawain: "Genius!" King Arthur: "Yes I am." The door opens and in steps Sir Caelia. She is decked out in her usual blue pixie-outfit with the fluffy fur hem. She looks like she has been tramping through a winter wonderland rather than the heated corridors of a luxury spacestation. Sir Caelia: "My king, I bring some devastating news!" King Arthur: "Join the club." Sir Caelia: "Your cheese farm on Camelot has been sabotaged!!" King Arthur: "BY ALL THAT IS HOLY! THIS IS THE MOST TERRIBLE NEWS OF ALL! WHO COULD HAVE DONE THIS!?" Sir Caelia: "Probably Morgan. She hates your cheese farm." King Arthur: "The ungrateful wretch! She is struck off my Christmas list!" Sir Caelia: "Why are you all on the floor?" Sir Gawain: "Because I'm too drunk to stand?" Sir Robin: "Because I'm too stupid to stand?" Sir Palamedes: "Because... I just sort of didn't get up yet." Location: Medical Wing Characters: The Black Knight | Anglitora | Prester John | Sir Isolde of the White Hands | Sir Aggravain | Sir Calogrevance Anglia FitzLincoln is the daughter to Tom a'Lincoln and Anglitora of India. A faux marriage saved Anglitora from being used as a sacrifice for a dragon in India but from that fake marriage was birthed the unwanted child, Anglia. Tom a'Lincoln, The Red Rose Knight of the round table, returned to his true wife, Sir Caelia, on the island of Avalon and Anglitora, with her child, were left in England. Anglitora remarried but Anglia never accepted her step-father and had to deal with the gossip of Arthur's courtiers and the distance of her true father. Born of bitterness and inner rage, she became The Black Knight. But this night she is Anglia once again as she looks down at her mother's corpse on a medical bed. The droids had tried to revive her but her illness was too severe. She must have hidden it for years. Anglia kisses her mother's forehead, feeling her skin to now be most cold. On other opposite side of the bed is the man that had wanted her mother to be sacrifice to the monstrous creature. Her grandfather, Prester John, of the Christian Kingdom of the East. Ally to Mongols, enemy to India and China. A kingdom shrouded in legends and mythology. Prester John: "She should have had a worthy death." Anglia: "Chewed and digested by a dragon isn't a worthy death." Prester John: "You are as narrow-minded as your mother. I was foolish to trust that English knight. I could sense deception around him but to agree to a marriage he could not fulfill... I never imagined a Christian knight capable of such a thing." Anglia: "He saved her life." Prester John: "He committed heinous sin! He lay with my daughter when he had no right to. He swore marriage-vows and made them as false as dicers' oaths!" Anglia: "Keep your values to yourself. She lived many years thanks to my father. You disgust me." Prester John: "It seems the strength of Christian values has waned in Europe since I left... I didn't expect such corruption to take hold so easily in the hearts of God's children..." Anglia: "It is you who is corrupt." Prester John: "God's laws are clear and resolute. Your mother and father committed great sin and as a result she is paying the price even as we speak." Anglia: "You can't mean you think she's... It is you who should be in hell!" Prester John: "Perhaps it is just England that is the root cause of the corruption. The old ways were always strongest there. Stonehenge, the Old North, Wales... these are centres of the old gods. The ways of the heathens and the druids." Anglia: "Think what you will, grandfather. You're presence is not welcome. This is not Earth." Prester John: "Indeed it is not. And that is why I have projected myself here with you. To see God's Word spread to the people of the stars." Anglia: "Find another vessel." The doors slide open with a hiss and medical droids trot in with a stretcher. On the stretcher is Isolde of the White Hands in a dreary state. Two knights follow them in. Sir Calogrevance: "Sir Black Knight! Are you well!?" The Black Knight quickly slaps her visor shut, once again concealing her face from the world. The Black Knight: "I am fine. What happened?" Sir Aggravain: "She used her powers to revive her husband but now she's dying." The three knights gather at a distance as the droids continue to work on their patient. Prester John: "And here it is." The Black Knight: "Here's what?" Sir Aggravain: "What?" Prester John: "They can't perceive me. I'm connected to you, my blood." The Black Knight: "Uh... nothing. I'm not crazy. Honest." The two men edge away from the Black Knight and she sighs. She watches Prester John approach the bed with Isolde, unseen by the droids. The Black Knight refrains from shoving him away. Prester John: "She is the prime example of everything wrong with Europe. The rot. The corruption. Just like the coven of Berry, in France. She festered in England and festers now in this Space Britain you have created. She must be purged." The Black Knight: "No--!" She catches herself. Prester John looks up at his granddaughter and smiles. Prester John: "You will help me." References External References Category:Post Category:Leg Post